This invention relates to a method for the direct oxidation of light alkanes to form the corresponding alcohols; in particular, the direct catalytic oxidation of methane to methanol. The catalyst found to be useful in the method of this invention comprises chromium oxide chemically bonded to the oxygen atoms attached to a silicon, aluminum, titanium, or magnesium oxide support structure.